Debatable
by Random Dice
Summary: “Down there.” Naruto pointed down a long hallway, to which Sakura and Sasuke walked down, barely noticing the tan colored trench coat and blue ninja pants that were left on the floor. They found the last door, and Sakura opened it slowly.


A/N: Well, this was fun to write, and my very first Anko and Kakashi fic, so I'm excited…I've been wanting to do with for a long time, but I never had to the time to do it, today I was sick, and home from school, so I decided that it was the perfect time…Here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto characters, but if I did, my ships would be together…And since they aren't, I don't own, but hey, my birthday is coming up…

Debatable

"Damn, he's late." Sakura whined and plopped her self down next to her teammates, Naruto and Sasuke, after pacing back and forth for the past hour.

"He's always late Sakura." Naruto commented, rubbing the back of his blonde head, not understanding why Sakura was so mad. True their sensei was late every time he met them somewhere, using the excuse of getting 'lost on the path of life' more than once, but he, to Sakura that is, had been acting weird as of late.

"That's not the point bonehead!" She screeched at the blonde knucklehead, raising her fist as if to punch him in the face like she had done earlier when he tried to pick a fight with her precious Sasuke.

"Calm down Sakura." Sasuke stated in his monotoned voice, never opening his eyes. "You're being annoying. Besides, Naruto is right. Kakashi-Sensei is always late." Sakura dropped her head and hand down muttering a 'you're right' under her breath. Scowling at Sasuke mentally for upsetting Sakura like he did, Naruto smiled at Sakura.

"Do you want me to check around, Sakura? Maybe go to his apartment?" She let her head fall back on to the tree they sat against.

"Go ahead. I doubt you'll find him though." Naruto took the challenge and left to find his teacher. Forty minutes later he came running back, nearly tripping over his feet. His face was red and he was panting, showing that he ran all the way back. Putting his heads on his knees, Naruto waited a second before looking at them, pure shock danced in his eyes.

"I found him!" Sakura and Sasuke sat forward, catching on to the surprise laced in his voice.

"And?" Sasuke asked, a bit curious.

"Follow me! I'll show you." After they stood, Naruto started to walk as fast as he could, making Sakura and Sasuke jog to catch up.

"So? Where are we heading?" Sakura asked. "How'd you find him?"

"I was asking everyone if they saw him today, and everyone said they hadn't, so I headed to his apartment, hoping to find him there."

"And he was?"

"Well, I knocked and waited, and knocked and waited, and no one answered, so I tried the doorknob-"

"Naruto! You broke into Kakashi-Sensei's home?" Sakura questioned with wide eyes, her pink eyebrows jumping up her large forehead.

"No!...Well, yes, but it's not like I took anything."

"Continue." Sasuke wanted to know what was going on that made Naruto act the way he was now. Naruto was acting antsy.

"I looked around and didn't find him anywhere _(A/N: I'm imaging that Kakashi's apartment is kinda big)_ so I went down the hall he has and did you know that Kakashi's been holding out on us? He has so much instant ramen at-" Sakura smacked him upside the head. "Right sorry, anyway, I went to the last door in the hall and opened the door to find- Hey, we're here, you can see your selves, just be quiet." Naruto animatedly tiptoed up to the door and opened it and left it open so that his teammates could come in.

"Down there." Naruto pointed down a long hallway, to which Sakura and Sasuke walked down, barely noticing the tan colored trench coat and blue ninja pants that were left on the floor. They found the last door, and Sakura opened it slowly and only opened it enough to peek your eye around. Both students looked in and had to bite their tongues to stop all and any noise coming out of their mouth.

Kakashi lay in his bed, head on a white fluffy looking pillow, his silvery grey hair sticking in all directions like usual, his head band sitting on a nightstand that was by the full bed. His face uncovered from any cloth that hid his handsome face from the world looked peaceful, even with the very visible scar running down his eye that held the always active red eye.

But it wasn't any of that, which made them want to gasp in surprise. It was the person, woman that lay next to him, her head using Kakashi's hairless chest as a cushion, whose naked body was barely covered by a thin sheet that also covered only Kakashi's manhood and was snuggled tightly into their teacher.

"Isn't that…?" Sakura couldn't complete the sentence.

"I think so." Sasuke said equally shocked, as his coal black eyes were as wide as they could possibly get. Sakura backed up, leaving Sasuke to shut the door. The two went into the living room where Naruto was waiting, with a shit eating grin.

"A little warning would have been nice!" Sakura hissed. "By the way, is it really-"

"Scary snake lady? Yup!" He grinned, but it dropped off his face.

"What?" Sakura asked, seeing the smile fade from her friend's face.

"You don't feel that?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"One of them is waking up. We better head out." Naruto and Sakura nodded and ran out the door, Sasuke following them.

***

Kakashi stretched his body out, careful not to wake his bedmate. He let his eyes rest on her, smiling as he pulled a piece of her purple hair that was let out of the ponytail and twirled it around his index finger.

He soon released it to trace a few scars on her back. Last night Anko had shown up on his doorstep, it wasn't something he expected, but brushed off the feeling of disappointment when she told him she had a message from Gai since she pasted his apartment building to get hers.

It was a complete surprise when he suddenly yanked down his dark blue mask and grabbed her face to press his lips to hers. She was frozen, her light brown eyes wide. And just as he was about to pull back, she slowly let her lids fall. Her hands had gripped his neck, pulling him closer.

He him self, had stumbled them backwards into the apartment, but she had used her foot to slam the wooden door closed. Getting to his bedroom proved to be more difficult than either expected, as both were more concerned in getting the other's clothes off.

Kakashi grinned as he remembered Anko moaning his name over and over again, her sweat mixing with his on their bodies, making a slapping sound when their flesh hit one another.

"_Never took you for a cuddler Anko." He told her afterwards and she pushed her body as close to his as she could._

"_Shove it freak."_

No, he took her for the type of girl who, after sex, would get up, put her clothes back on and leave. The silver haired man was glad she wasn't that type of girl, though. It'd make things way more troublesome.

"Stop it Kakashi, it's too early for you to be doing that." A voice croaked from his chest. Kakashi chuckled.

"That's why you love me though." He set his words carefully, awaiting her response.

"It's debatable." Anko murmured, tightening her arm that she snaked out over his torso when she woke up but moments ago, and went back to sleep.

Kakashi beamed.

It wasn't a yes, but it wasn't a no, or you wish, or in your dreams.

Debatable.

He could live with that he thought wrapping an arm around her small body and drifted slowly back into his dream world where Obito pat him on the back and told him he was proud he had gotten someone, even if it was Obito's once archenemy back in the academy.

The End


End file.
